Star Saber
Star Saber is the name of several fictional characters and also a legendary weapon in the Transformers toyline. He is the protagonist in the Japanese exclusive series Transformers: Victory. Transformers: Generation 1 In the year 2025, a skilled swordsman named Star Saber is chosen by God Ginrai as leader of the Autobots. Star Saber transforms into two robot forms, a smaller robot/plane named Saber combining with a sky sled known as the V-Star to form a larger ship or robot, similar to Ginrai combining with his trailers to form Super Ginrai/God Ginrai. It is in this form he is known as Star Saber. His primary weapon is the Saber Blade, a powerful sword. He also has a standard rifle at his disposal. In this form, his helmet/face resembles Optimus Prime's, with a Red helmet rather than blue. The smaller Brainmaster component that enters Saber's chest and becomes his face is named Yukio, which means Courage. He may combine with Victory Leo (The rebuilt God Ginrai) to form Victory Saber. This combination, though incredibly strong, is exceedingly unstable due to Victory Leo's flawed personality. In the various Japanese Transformers series, all of the robots made into toys carry serial numbers, usually preceded by a letter denoting allegiance, or a new series. Star Saber's serial number is C-324. He is also the foster father of a young human boy named Jan, who he rescued from the remains of a Decepticon attack. Like any father, he wants what is best for his son, even taking the time to personally arrange Jan's transfer to a school so he could be with children his age. Animated series Star Saber makes his first appearance in a special preview shortly after the previous Masterforce series ended. The preview was created to wrap up loose ends from Masterforce (such as why God Ginrai resembled the original Convoy). The preview ends with a montage of the upcoming Victory series, featuring Star Saber and Deszaras dueling. Star Saber makes his first true appearance in the premiere episode of Transformers: Victory entitled "Star Saber, Hero of the Universe". This first episode also introduces his foster son Jean (pronounced Jan), notable members of the Autobot forces such as the Brainmasters as well as the Decepticon Emperor of Destruction Deszaras and his Dinoforce. He is apparently nigh-legendary and is considered the greatest swordsman in the universe. Star Saber appears in episode #4, "Unite!! Multiforce" The latest Breast Force warriors—Jaguar, Drillhorn and Killbison—along with Leozack and the Dinoforce make plans to attack an energy complex. Meanwhile, Jan gets a physics lesson from the Multiforce about fulcrums. Suddenly, at the plant, the Decepticons strike from the air and the sea with the Dinoforce while the Breast Force members hide in the sand in ambush. The Multiforce spot the destruction from afar and battle the Dinoforce on even terms until the Decepticons form Dinoking. Jan informs the other Autobots that there is danger so Star Saber and the Brainmasters headed out to investigate. Just as things look bad, the Multiforce merged to form Landcross and battle with Dinoking. Star Saber arrives to help Landcross take on Dinoking while the Brainmasters battle Killbison and Jaguar, driving away the Decepticons. Star Saber appears in episode #7, "Explosion!! The Energy Base", where the Decepticons build a new base in the jungles of South America to store energy. Machtackle and Dashtacker inform Star Saber of the new base. Wingwaver suggests he take the other Multiforce members there to investigate, but Star Saber insists the Blacker lead them. Wingwaver chafes at how Blacker treats him like a kid. Transported to the jungle by Galaxy Shuttle Blacker leads the Multiforce to their target, but they are spotted by Yokuryu, who calls in the rest of the Dinoforce. Blacker leads the Decepticons away and sends the Multiforce to contact Star Saber for backup. Wingwaver sends Machtackle and Dashtacker back to Galaxy Shuttle, but refuses to leave Blacker behind. Worried about the lack of contact, Star Saber flies to South America to join them. As Blacker is being overpowered by the Dinoforce, Wingwaver comes to his rescue. The Decepticons decide to escape with the energy they have, but Star Saber arrives to stop them. Deathsaurus orders the Decepticons to leave the energy behind and instead blow it up, hoping to destroy the Autobots with it, but Star Saber is able to defeat Leozack before the Decepticon can set off the explosion. The Autobots then return to their base in Galaxy Shuttle.http://www.thetfcog.com/victory.htm As Supreme Commander, Star Saber has come to Earth in order to track down Deszaras, who has become the number one threat to space. Meanwhile, God Ginrai and his forces (which include the Godmasters from Masterforce), battle against Overlord and his troops. Deszaras is pleased by the fact that Star Saber himself has had to come to face him, as it is acknowledgement that he is now the most dangerous Decepticon alive. He is also eager to settle scores with Star Saber and it is clear that there is bad blood between the two. In their earlier battles, Star Saber is able to fight off Deszaras with relative ease, even though Deszaras himself rarely dirties his hands. It is revealed later that when Star Saber was simply a commander (as opposed to Supreme Commander), he learnt that Deszaras had constructed a gigantic space fortress in his bid to be named Emperor of Destruction. Leading an Autobot army, he encountered Deszaras' forces in deep space in a violent battle. While the armies fought, Autobot strike teams sabotaged the fortress, draining it of energy and causing it to fall into a Dark Nebula. In the same episode where this is revealed, a furious Deszaras, roused to fighting fury by the memory of his defeat, battles and nearly kills Star Saber. Star Saber is only saved by the fact that Deszaras had expended much of his energy trying to reactivate his fortress, forcing the Decepticon to retreat. Nevertheless, Star Saber and his Autobot forces are successful for much of 2025, but eventually the Decepticons start inflicting hard blows. One of the first is struck by the Breast Force, who reveal their combined form of Liokaiser and severely wound him before being driven off by God Ginrai and the threat of further Autobot reinforcements. In episode #23, "Fight to the Death!! Antarctic Battle", the Breast Force drains energy from the Antarctic, melting the polar ice. The Multiforce aid people trapped in a flood in South America when Star Saber orders them to meet him at a United Nations research base in the Antarctic. Wing and Mach arrive first and are confronted by Liokaiser. Waver tows in the rest of Multiforce by sea and despite forming Landcross they are outclassed by Liokaiser’s ability to turn invisible. Star Saber and Galaxy Shuttle arrive to help in the fight as Jan, Stakeout and Seawatch help evacuate the human scientists from the U.N. base. Liokaiser continues to best the Autobots in battle thanks to his ability to turn invisible, but as the Decepticon gestalt is about to finish off Victory Saber, Deathsaurus steps in and insists that he have a hand in the demise of his enemy. Star Saber takes the opportunity to take the battle to the air, matching Deathsaurus’ deadly wings with his skill. Galaxy Shuttle takes out the Decepticon energy collector with an energy blast and the Decepticons retreat in the Thunder Arrow. The humans scientists thank the Autobots for their help. In episode #25 "A Deadly Battle", Blacker recovers at the Autobot Shuttle Base under the care of the Rescue Patrol. God Ginrai contacts Star Saber from space wanting to know about Blacker's injuries and offering to help if the Autobots on Earth need him. In the Thunder Arrow, the Decepticons plan their next mission, with member of Breast Force wanting revenge on Greatshot and Deathsaurus closely watching Leozack. The Breast Force are sent to attack an Autobot garrison in Asia. Star Saber receives an SOS from the garrison orders the Brainmasters to remain at the base as he, the Rescue Patrol and Galaxy Shuttle respond. Blacker suspects the Autobot left without him and finds it shameful. The Breast Force focus their attacks on Star Saber and get the best of him. Blacker orders Braver and Laster to join in the fight, leaving him to protect the Shuttle Base. Liokaiser leads Star Saber into a trap where Deathsaurus is waiting. Realizing Star Saber is in danger Jan and Stakeout send an SOS, hoping Greatshot will answer. As Deathsaurus goes to deliver a fatal blow to Star Saber with his cannon God Ginrai arrives to block the blast. All the combatants are injured in the fighting and with the arrival of Braver and Laster the Decepticons flee. God Ginrai's wounds are severe and he collapses. Despite God Ginrai's rebirth into Victory Leo, it was a severe blow to Autobot morale and the unstable Victory Leo had to prove himself to the others (similar to the predicament the Dinobots once faced). The last blow results in the successful capture of enough energy to reactivate the Decepticon space fortress. After Deszaras abandons the blindly loyal Dinoforce, the bitter Dinoforce commander informs the Autobots about the fortress' weak point. Star Saber leads an assault on the fortress and finally defeats his arch-enemy Deszaras in a final duel, after which the fortress destroyed by the Autobots after a hard-fought battle. Deszaras curses Star Saber before vanishing into the very dark nebula he'd fought so hard to free his fortress from. While initially appearing to have been consumed by the fortress' destruction, Star Saber and Victory Leo emerge from its ashes, victorious as their name. Manga The accompanying manga would turn the Star Saber/Deszaras rivalry into something of a parental rivalry, as it revealed that Deszaras also had an adopted human son called Solon. Solon often clashed with Jan at school, leading to confrontations between their "fathers". When Victory Leo and Star Saber revealed their Victory Combination into Victory Saber, Deszaras constructed a giant mecha for Solon to pilot, named King Solon. This mech had the ability to combine with Deszaras to form the mighty King Zaras. Solon's story was eventually resolved when Deszaras abandoned him in battle, leading to Solon joining the Autobots. The conclusion of the Victory manga is infamous among the fandom, and well-known even by those who have not read it, for its outrageously different approach. During the final battle, as Deszaras's fortress attacks the Earth, it is Deszaras himself, not Liokaiser, who battles Star Saber in space. Leozack, then, is able to take his treachery to the ultimate extreme by turning the fortress's power on Deszaras, and Deszaras cripples the craft with his cannon as Star Saber takes Leozack down. Then, the wounded Deszaras reveals the true reason he has quested to liberate the fortress from the Dark Nebula - it is home to the Decepticons' families and civilians. As the shocked Autobots discover this, readers meet Deszaras's wife, Esmeryl, Leozack's sister and the Dinosaur Force's children. Deszaras and Star Saber then make peace, shaking hands and vowing to work together for the betterment of the Transformer race. Transformers: Zone In the sequel to Victory, Transformers: Zone, Victory Saber is severely wounded during an attack on a planet by the Decepticon Generals (the original Decepticon combiners and Trypticon). He later turns over command of the Autobots to Dai Atlas for his actions. Transformers: Robot Masters The original Star Saber returned in the Japanese exclusive Transformers: Robot Masters series. His function is Supreme Commander and his motto is "Power, skill, wisdom, and courage: that is a Brainmaster!" Star Saber was displaced in time by the same anomaly that had claimed Megatron, and almost immediately found himself in an aerial duel with Starscream. Star Saber was on the verge of defeat when Optimus Prime intervened and saved him. Toys *''Generation 1'' Star Saber (1989) :Combines with Generation 1 Victory Leo to form Victory Saber.TFU.info - Star Saber This toy was designed by Takara's Takashi Kunihiro.TFW2005.com - Takara Tomy Transformers Henkei Staff Interview (Translation) *''Generation 1'' Kabaya Gum Star Saber (1989) :Part of the original gum toy series by Kabaya. Each package comes with a stick of chewing gum and an easy-to-assemble kit. The completed robot looks and transforms almost the same as the larger, original Takara version, minus the Brainmaster feature.TFW2005.com - Kabaya Gum Star Saber *''Robot Masters'' Star Saber (2004) :A deluxe sized toy. Combines with Robot Masters Victory Leo to form Victory Saber.TFU.info - Robot Masters Star Saber *''Robot Masters'' Star Saber (2005) :An eHobby exclusive. Redeco of the first Robot Masters toy in black as a Decepticon.TFU.info - Destron Star Saber *''Generation 1'' Kabaya Gum 25th Anniversary Star Saber (2009) :The 25th anniversary version of Kabaya Gum Star Saber is a completely different mold, which is closer to the anime line art, but requires parts swapping for transformation.TFW2005.com - Kabaya Gum Star Saber (25th Anniversary) Transformers: Armada with the Star Saber in Dreamwave comics.]] In Transformers: Armada, the Star Saber, formed from by the Air Defense Mini-Con Team, is one of three high-powered weapons in the Armada chapter of the Unicron Trilogy, the others being the Requiem Blaster and Skyboom Shield. The Star Saber can cut through anything, save the Skyboom Shield. Animated series The story of the Star Saber begins in the episode #11, "Ruin". During their underwater trip to the ruins of Atlantis, Rad, Carlos and Alexis (the human allies of the Autobots) discover a hologram of a young girl who tells them about the three Mini-Cons which can link up in the deadly super-weapon. The Decepticons have one of these Minis (named Sonar) while the Autobots have the remaining two (named Runway and Jetstorm). In the episode #13, "Swoop", the Decepticons warp in to the Autobot Base with the purpose to take Sonar's brethren. After Sonar awakens Runway and Jetstorm, Megatron becomes the first possessor of the Star Saber, but loses it at once thanks to the reckless attack of Hot Shot. So the Star Saber finds itself in the young Autobot's hands. Hot Shot, wielding the Star Saber, defeats almost any Decepticon (except Scavenger). So he becomes more and more overconfident though his friends warn him not to overrate his strength and not to rely upon the Star Saber too much. But soon he has to pay for his presumption. In the episode #16, "Credulous", when warped in to the D-Base by accident, Hot Shot sacrifices the Star Saber to save Sideways's life but the latter betrays him and Starscream obtains the Star Saber, much to Megatron's displeasure. In the episode #17, "Conspiracy", the Lord of the Decepticons succeedes in defrauding Starscream of the Star Saber. Since then he keeps possessing the Star Saber until he hears about the new formidable Mini-Con weapon, the Requiem Blaster, and watches it in action. In the episode #23, "Rebellion", Sideways falsely charges Starscream with plotting against the leader and convinces Megatron to use the Star Saber for chastising "the rebel". In the episode #33, "Sacrifice", the Decepticon tactician Thrust offers to Megatron his "Master Plan" to get the Requiem Blaster from the Autobots with the aid of a drawing-out maneuver. In accordance with this plan, Megatron hands over the Star Saber to Starscream again, however concealing his true intention to use him as the patsy. Starscream does his best to carry out his task, but he is soon overpowered by Jet Optimus and abandoned by the Decepticons on the battlefield. Surviving to return to the D-Base, he gets to know the truth. Being beside himself with rage, he breaks with the Decepticons and flies away to Earth, taking the Star Saber. If being possessed by a Decepticon with sufficient willpower, the Star Saber can be transformed into the Dark Saber, and this converts the trio of Mini-Cons into the Air Assault Team. Nemesis Prime, a dark twisted version of Optimus Prime, also wields a similar weapon-albeit with a darker design. The three weapons were also stolen by Thrust as the power source for the Hydra-Cannon. Dreamwave Productions In "Worlds Collide, Part 3", Armada Megatron uses it to kill Generation 1 Galvatron. Transformers Animated A bust of Star Saber appeared in Master Yoketron's dojo as a member of the Cyber Ninja Corps in the Transformers Animated episode "Five Servos of Doom." Shattered Glass In the mirror universe of the Shattered Glass storyline, Star Saber is a low ranking and luckless Autobot jet who always gets passed over for promotion. Fun Publications Although not depicted directly, Star Saber is one of the many Autobots aboard the Ark in Do Over. The Ark launches from Cybertron for Earth under the command of Rodimus and is followed by the Decepticon ship Nemesis, under the command of Starscream. While battling over Earth, it is shot down by human defense systems. Star Saber first appears as a member of the Autobots on Earth under the command of Rodimus Prime in Blitzwing Bop by Fun Publications. He works under the command of the Dinobot Swoop in a scheme to use human hostages to get oil for the Autobots. The Autobots are defeated by the Decepticons Starscream, Blitzwing and Slugslinger. "“I’ve been in the Autobots way longer. Just because they always passed me up on promotions doesn’t mean you have seniority." - Star Saber, after being assigned to work under a Dinobot. Toys Although no toy has been made for Star Saber, he is based on the Scout Class Skyblast figure from the 2007 Transformers movie toy line. Transformers: Prime The Star Saber was the weapon of Prima, the first Transformer, and had the Matrix of Leadership as its hilt. In the series, the Star Saber resembles a lightsaber, and is also similar to Excalibur. TV series The Star Saber appears in the episode "Legacy", embedded in rock and Megatron recognizing the legendary weapon, is determined to keep it out of Optimus Prime's hands and orders his soldiers remove the entire rock (unable to pull out the sword). According to Smokescreen, it was created by Solus Prime and is said to contain the power of the matrix. Once Optimus recovers it, he uses it to slice said rock in half and then attacks the Nemesis with an energy wave. Back at base, he starts to receive a message from his mentor, Alpha Trion. Being an ancient relic it is quite old and part of its hilt is broken. In "Alpha; Omega", Optimus receives a pre-recorded message from Alpha Trion who explains that he sent the Star Saber and other relics to Earth to aid Optimus and the Autobots in their war with the Decepticons, he also reveals that he has sent four relics which can revive their dead homeworld, the Omega Keys. All the Autobots are excited about the possibility of returning home, believing the hunt for the keys will be easy knowing that Optimus has the Star Saber. However Megatron is quick to turn the balance of power in his favor, when Dreadwing suggests using the Forge of Solus Prime which gives Megatron an idea. Meanwhile Arcee and Smokescreen find the first Omega Key, only to be confronted by Megatron sporting a new right-hand and powerful sword. Smokescreen is hit by an energy wave and seemingly killed. Megatron spares Arcee in order for her to relay a message to Optimus Prime. Optimus wielding the Star Saber confronts Megatron, and discovers Megatron had the right hand of a deceased Prime attached to himself in order to use the Forge of Solus Prime to create his own sword, the "Dark Star Saber''" (which Megatron calls the Slayer of Primes) which is forged of Dark Energon (the blood of Unicron). The two engage in an epic sword fight with the respective blades, however Megatron's Dark Star Saber manages to break the Star Saber rendering it powerless. However Optimus is saved by Smokescreen (who survived thanks to the Phase Shifter) and the two escape via ground-bridge. Optimus allows Smokescreen to keep the Shifter, however the Autobots lament over the loss of the Star Saber, but Rachet reminds them that Optimus doesn't really need it. The Star Saber is repaired in "Regeneration", when Optimus obtains the Forge of Solus Prime from Dreadwing. He uses it to duel with Megatron on Cybertron until the Omega Lock is found. In the season 2 finale "Darkest Hour" Optimus thrusts the saber into the ground as a sign of surrender but when Megatron begins to convert Earth with the Omega Lock, Optimus makes a break for the saber and uses it in a succession of strikes against vehicons, Megatron (severing his right arm) and finally, the Omega Lock, destroying it. After returning to Earth and finding their base under attack, Optimus uses the sabre to launch a wave of energy at vehicons and insecticons before retreating. After all the autobots and humans have fled through the ground bridge Optimus destroys the controls with the saber before the destruction of the base. At the beginning of season 3 the Star Saber is nowhere to be found and is not mentioned or shown amongst the Decepticon's prizes taken from the Autobot's base. In the episode "Prey" when Smokescreen is retrieving the Forge of Solus Prime from the Decepticon treasure room aboard their ship, the Star Saber is briefly seen in the background, suspended within a chamber but it is not retrieved. In "Deadlock", Bumblebee uses the Star Saber to save Optimus Prime, stabbing Megatron through the chest and killing the Decepticon leader once and for all. Toys * ''Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters'' Voyager Class Optimus Prime''' (2013) :This new mold of Optimus Prime comes with the Star Saber. References Category:Transformers characters Category:Transformers objects Category:Autobots Category:Brainmasters Category:Mini-Cons Category:Science fiction weapons Category:Fictional aircraft Category:Fictional commanders Category:Fictional swords Category:Fictional swordsmen Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1984